


For Who Could Ever Learn to Love Her

by NotMasonWrites



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Loosely Based on Beauty and the Beast, Multi, No Beta, Slow Burn, author's first fic, tags and ratings are subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMasonWrites/pseuds/NotMasonWrites
Summary: A sleepy town by the name of Blytonbury, England begins yet another dull, mundane day... And no one dreaded it more than Atsuko (Kagari) Callistis. Everyday began and ended the same in their dull haven. She would wake to her mother calling her down to breakfast, prepare for the day with a list of errands prepared for her, be occupied to dusk when she would return to eat, sleep, and proceed to repeat. It was maddening for the poor girl. She longed so dearly for more, though it seemed her companions were truly content in their small home hidden from the modernizing world.. She desired for nothing more than adventure and excitement that the outside world could provide her with. She believed it was her fate. Little did she realize how fast her fate would truly be barreling towards her.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	For Who Could Ever Learn to Love Her

Life is full of wonder, isn't it? You never know what fate has in store for you. Some believe destiny to be a myth; a fable told to children to give them immeasurable hope. For some, when hope is ripped away from them they wallow and accept that maybe fate was done with them. Others dare to still hope, even when there is no immediate answer to the troubles before them. Oh but I am getting quite philosophical and sappy, aren't I? Come now, let us continue our story before I accidentally give myself away.

It all begins.. in the dreary town of Blytonbury.

Blytonbury was a small and tight knit community. Far off from most trader and merchant routes, hidden by the dense wood that surrounds it on all sides. The perfect place to settle and hide with your infant daughter so a tender and naïve Ursula Callistis thought. With the cover of dusk, the young witch and child had taken refuge in Blytonbury, a cruel storm rolling outside as they shook on the doorstep of a certain small tavern. No one asked questions or pried when the woman fed her child. How could they when she looked so vulnerable and fearful? Even though they had a rough start when they arrived in Blytonbury, it did eventually become a true home to them. Still no one knew the story of the witch and her daughter, but they were well aware it was better that way. 

Atsuko had grown up helping around her mother's shop, repairing and inventing magical items to help the locals with their mundane tasks. Farmers, bakers, bookbinders and keepers, butchers and hunters.. No excitement, never anything new to explore. In her younger years, her imagination did all the work for her. Though as she grew, not even her vivid imagination could add color or life to her bleak, somber home. Though her companions and dearest friends made it a little more bearable. She knew them both from their younger years, albeit not without some convincing. Her poor mother had always been a bit overprotective and paranoid.. She never could figure out what her mother was so scared of. 

Oh my, look at me getting caught up in the details again. Forgive an old woman for reminiscing.

Today had started like any other day in dismal and monotonous Blytonbury. Some odd years have passed since that fateful night. Akko stretched as she heard her mother's sweet voice calling. She crawled out of bed, dressing for the day as any young apprentice does, excitedly marching down the stairs.

“Akk-!” “Good morning!” “Oh-! good morning, honey.” She said, quickly turning to see her excitable daughter bound over to her seat at their small table. Ursula sat their plates on the table, smiling to herself as she took her seat and witnessed Akko vigorously wolf down her breakfast. “Is there something that has you so lively this morning, mon cœur*?” She inquired warmly.

“You’re leaving for London today, right?” Akko asked with a bright, expectant smile. “Yes. Why, is there something you seek from London?” Ursula asked, perceptive enough to know that smile meant only one thing. Akko wanted to join her.

“You know why I’m asking, Kaa-san.” She said, her smile dwindling just slightly but still hoping for her mother to finally cave.

“Atsuko. You are well aware of my thoughts on you going to London.” Ursula stated, not leaving much room for argument.. though Akko did always have the innate ability to argue even when cornered. 

“Kaa-san, I’m going to be 18 soon. I want to go out and discover the world.” Akko pleaded.

“Atsuko.” Ursula’s voice was steel, and she would not discuss the subject further. “Is there anything else you desire from London?” She asked to swiftly move topics, sipping her morning coffee.

“..A new book. Maybe one that speaks of somewhere far off.” She sighed softly, caving before looking to her mother, disappointed but anticipating a chance another day.

As their breakfast concluded, Ursula gathered her stock into the cart before mounting Alcor, holding tight to his reins. “I will be a few days, Akko, but if you need anything, you know to go to the Yansons.” She said with a tender smile. “I love you, mon ange*. Stay safe while I’m aware.” 

“I will. Stay safe too, Kaa-san.” She said airily, still a little downcast from the failed attempt to go with her. Ursula gave a click, and Alcor began the trek down the worn path, well versed in the journey ahead of them as if it were ingrained in him.

Akko stood still, watching her mother fade among the greenery of the thick woods, the sound of the cart’s wheels growing fainter by the minute. One day.. she’ll be able to explore for herself.. after all, her fate was beyond these wooded walls.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was more focused on Akko and building the world a little around her and Ursula. Next chapter will be about Diana and her companions in the manor! Stay tuned <3 Make sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> mon cœur* - "my heart"  
> mon ange* - "my angel"


End file.
